Enfin uni Endlich vereint?
by Lucrecia84
Summary: Edmond Dantés starb damals in Champs Élysées. Oder doch nicht...?


**Titel: • Enfin uni • - Endlich vereint...?**

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Shounen-ai, dark

**Pairing: **Edmond / Albert (?)

* * *

Sechs Monate ist es nun her. Sechs Monate, seit Vaters Tod. Und genauso lange gehe ich nun fast jeden Tag den selben Weg.  
Die rue de Grenelle entlang in das städtische Krankenhaus in Paris. 

Es kommt mir alles noch vor wie ein Wunder.

Nach dem Zusammensturz von Champs Éllysées hatte ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, den Grafen unter den Trümmern begraben zu wissen. Dieser Mann war mir in gewisser Hinsicht immer sehr wichtig gewesen. Und trotz allem, was geschehen war, hatte ich nicht aufgehört an ihn zu glauben. Doch all meine Bemühungen schienen umsonst gewesen zu sein, als ich jenen Mann blutüberstömt vor mir zusammenbrechen sehen musste…Ich glaube, ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so verzweifelt gewesen… mit Ausnahme des Tages, an dem Franz starb…

Und so hatte ich mich wirklich kurz nachdem sich die Wogen jenen Zusammenbruches geglättet hatten, auf den Weg zurück nach Champs Éllysées gemacht. Fast so, als wollte ich mich davon überzeugen, dass nun wirklich alles zu Ende war.

Tatsächlich hatte ich nach stundenlanger Suche inmitten der Trümmerberge die leblosen Körper meines Vaters und des Grafen vorgefunden. Mein Vater lag mit dem Oberkörper über den Grafen gebeugt.  
Er hatte sich erschossen. Jenes Geräusch, dieser ohrenbetäubende Knall, hallte noch immer in meinen Ohren wider, seit ich mit Mademoiselle Haydée im Schlepptau vor den in sich zusammenstürzenden Trümmern Champs Éllysées' geflohen war.

Vater…

Warum nur musste dein würdevollster und mutigster Tag der deines Todes sein?

Ohne es zu merken, war ich neben den beiden Männern auf die Knie gesunken und fühlte, wie mir die Tränen heiß über mein Gesicht rannen. Ich hatte es vermieden, einen Blick auf das Gesicht meines Vaters zu werfen, aus dessen Schläfe in tiefstem Rot Blut geronnen war. Stattdessen war mein Blick auf das friedliche Gesicht des einstigen Grafen gefallen. Trotz seiner gebräunten Haut war er blass gewesen. Sein Haar unordentlich, die Kleidung blutgetränkt.

Wie in Trance war meine Hand zu seinem Gesicht gewandert, meine Hand auf seiner Wange ruhend als ich selbige entsetzt zurückgezogen hatte, als hätte ich einen elektrischen Schlag abbekommen. Voller Unglauben und Entsetzen hatte ich auf sein blutiges Hemd gestarrt und wieder auf sein blasses Gesicht.

Warm.

Mein ganzer Körper hatte gezittert. Und nochmals, als hätte ich mich erneut davon überzeugen müssen, dass es kein Traum war, war meine Hand zurück auf seine Haut gewandert. Erst als mein lautes Einatmen in meinem Ohr erklungen war, hatte ich realisiert, dass ich den Atem angehalten hatte. Hektisch, fast panisch, hatte ich mich über den am Boden liegenden Mann gebeugt, seinen Kragen beiseite geschoben und meine Finger an seine Halsschlagader gelegt. Doch mein eigenes Zittern hatte meine Tastsinne betrogen, so dass ich nun mein Ohr an die Brust des Grafen legte. Ich atmete nicht, lauschte aufmerksam und ungläubig und machte – nachdem ich meine Augen fest geschlossen hatte – tatsächlich ein leises und schwaches Pochen in seiner Brust aus.

Leise.

Kaum vernehmbar.

Fast nur ein Flüstern.

Und doch unumgänglich vorhanden!

Edmond Dantés lebte.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich es geschafft habe, meine zitternden Beine dazu zu bringen, sich zu bewegen und in die Innenstadt zu laufen um Hilfe zu holen.

Der einstige Graf wurde ins Hospital gebracht und musste unzählige Operationen und Untersuchungen über sich ergehen lassen. Sein Herz hatte einen erheblichen Schaden davon getragen. Kein Wunder. Und doch war da immer noch dieser Funken Hoffnung.

Warten und hoffen… waren das nicht Eure Worte, Graf?

Es dauerte lange, viel zu lange, bis er endlich ein erstes Mal die Augen aufschlug. Länger noch, bis sein Bewusstsein wieder einsetzte, und noch viel länger, bis er wieder zu seiner Stimme fand.

Ich besuchte ihn fast jeden Tag. Und mit jedem Tag schien er Fortschritte in seinem Heilungsprozess zu machen. Nach vier Monaten sogar konnte er wieder die ersten wenigen Meter, wenn auch unter Aufsicht, gehen.

Und doch hätte ich mir nicht mehr Sorgen und Vorwürfe machen können, als ich es zu jener Zeit tat.

Denn er weigerte sich, mit mir zu sprechen. Seit dem Tag, an dem er seine Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, war da eine Distanz, die selbst damals nicht vorhanden war, als er mir an jenem Tage gestanden hatte, dass unsere Freundschaft von seiner Seite aus nur aufgesetzt war. Ein Vorwand. Eine Lüge. Ein Mittel, mich zu dem Werkzeug seiner Rache zu machen.

Kein Wort, an mich gerichtet, war mehr über seine Lippen getreten. Wenn ich unbemerkt an seinem Zimmer vorbeigehen konnte, hörte ich ihn manchmal mit den Ärzten sprechen, auch wenn in ihr zu der Zeit eine nicht abzustreitende Resignation lag. Und doch war selbst dies so selten, dass ich glaubte, den Klang seiner Stimme nach und nach zu vergessen. Auch die Blicke, die er mir schenkte, waren voller Kälte. Hasste er mich denn noch immer so sehr?

‚Ich möchte, dass Du dich für etwas an mich erinnerst…'

‚Mein Name… ist Edmond Dantés…'

Das war es doch, was er damals, am Tage seines ‚Todes' zur mir sagte, oder nicht? Es schien doch so, als hätte er mir vergeben, seinen Frieden gefunden, bevor er starb.

Wieso dann… diese Herzenskälte?

Wieso hasste er mich so sehr?

Wieso…?

Es war doch klar… so klar…

Albert de Morcerf… nein, Albert Herrera… das Ergebnis des Verrates seines besten Freundes. Das Kind des Mannes, der sein Leben zur reinsten Hölle gemacht hatte, und der Frau, die nicht auf seine Rückkehr gewartet hatte.

Es ist kein Wunder, dass er mich hasst.

Und doch gehe ich weiterhin jeden Tag in das Krankenhaus. Besuche ihn. Sitze minuten- manchmal auch stundenlang neben ihm an seinem Bett und erzähle ihm von meinen Tag. Von den Geschichten, die mir Lucien aus dem Innenministerium erzählt. Davon, dass Beauchamp nun für die Klatschpresse schreibt. Dass Peppo nun tatsächlich angefangen hat, für eine Agentur zu modeln. Und auch davon, dass ich angefangen habe, ein Buch zu schreiben. Ich weiß nicht, ob er mir überhaupt zuhört oder ob er meine Worte gänzlich ignoriert. Denn die meiste Zeit sieht er nicht mich an, sondern blickt stur aus dem Fenster auf eine kleine Parkfläche, die direkt an das Krankenhaus anschließt.

Doch wenn er mich ansieht… ich weiß nicht, ob ich es nicht lieber habe, wenn er es nicht tut.

Denn in seinem Blick liegt immer dieser dunkle Unterton, den ich nicht zu deuten weiß.

Abfälligkeit?  
Hass?  
Abscheu sogar vielleicht?

Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht will ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Aber es tut weh, ihn so zu sehen. Es tut weh, zu sehen, wie er mich ansieht. Wie er mich… ja, wie er mich ignoriert. Ich komme nicht an ihn heran, egal, wie sehr ich mich bemühe. Ich spreche mit ihm und doch scheine ich ihn nicht zu erreichen.  
Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Es gibt nichts mehr, das ich für ihn tun kann.

Und deshalb fasse ich einen Entschluss. Diese ‚Beziehung' wird mich zerstören, wenn es so weiter geht. Nur noch wenige Wochen und er wird das Krankenhaus verlassen können, meinen die Ärzte. Und er wird wieder zurecht kommen. Da bin ich mir sicher.

Denn er braucht mich nicht.

Auch wenn ich ihn brauche.

Er braucht mich nicht.

Deshalb habe ich mich entschlossen, ihn nicht mehr zu besuchen. Ein letztes Mal werde ich heute zu ihm gehen. Dann werde ich ihn nie mehr wieder sehen.  
Denn er braucht mich nicht. Er hat mich nie gebraucht. Nicht mehr, als damals, als er mich nur benutzt hat.

* * *

Es ist später Nachmittag als ich aufbreche. Der Weg in das Hospital kommt mir heute länger vor als sonst. Auch scheinen die farbenprächtigen Bepflanzungen am Wegesrand heute welker und grauer als die Tage zuvor. Und auch der Himmel wirkt bei weitem mehr verhangen, als ich einen letzten Blick auf die verstreuten Wolken werfe, bevor ich die gläserne Eingangstüre des Krankenhauses durchschreite. 

Die Empfangsschwester lächelt mir freundlich zu wie jeden Tag. Und doch liegt ein Hauch Melancholie in ihrem Blick. Sie weiß, welche Zimmernummer mein Ziel ist.

Ich nicke der jungen Frau höflich zu, bevor ich den Weg in den rechten Flügel des Gebäudes einschlage und die Treppen hinauf nehme. Schließlich – und schneller als erwartet, oder als es mir lieb gewesen wäre – stehe ich vor der Türe des Krankenzimmers Nr. 2357.

Ich zögere, blicke lange auf die Türklinke und mache mich für das bereit, was unweigerlich folgen wird.

Das hier, mon ami, wird unser letztes Adieu…

Ich schließe die Augen und atme tief durch bevor ich mit meinen Knöcheln leise aber bestimmt an die Zimmertüre klopfe.  
Wie erwartet und gewohnt höre ich keine Antwort, so drücke ich die Klinke herab und schiebe die Türe auf. Mein Blick ist überall nur nicht auf dem Grafen. Leise schließe ich die Türe hinter mir und blicke überrascht auf, als ich ein Keuchen und lautes Atmen aus Richtung des Krankenbettes höre.  
Dantés liegt in voller Montur in seinem Bett und atmet schwer und laut. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Ich zögere einen weiteren Augenblick, bevor ich mich seinem Bett nähere und mir bewusst wird, dass er schläft. Offenbar hat er einen Albtraum. Sein Körper wirkt angespannt, er reißt seinen Kopf auf seinem Kissen hin und her, sein Haar darauf in wilden unordentlichen Strähnen verteilt. Und wieder keucht er laut, atmet abgehackt, rollt sich auf die Seite. Erst jetzt bemerke ich, wie sehr er zittert. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Er hat ganz sicher einen Albtraum!

„Graf…?" flüsterte ich leise und strecke meine Hand nach ihm aus, halte jedoch mitten in der Bewegung und noch bevor meine Finger seine Schulter berühren können, inne. Wieso zögere ich? Die Antwort ist so einfach…

Er hasst mich.

Und doch kann ich ihn nicht in diesem Zustand sich selbst überlassen. Ich nehme allen meinen Mut zusammen und lege meine Hand vorsichtig auf seine Schulter. Er scheint es nicht zu bemerken, wenn überhaupt, beginnt er lediglich stärker zu zittern und ich mache mir Sorgen.

„Graf!" rufe ich ein weiteres Mal, diesmal lauter. Er reagiert wieder nicht, windet und dreht sich lediglich und wirft dabei fast die weiße Zudecke aus dem Bett, die nun in unordentlichen Wellen über ihm liegt. Mein Griff auf seiner Schulter verstärkt sich, als ich beginne, ihn erst leicht und dann stärker zu rütteln, in aus seinem Schlaf zu holen. Ich kann nur erahnen, wovon er träumt…

„Wacht auf, Ihr habt einen Albtraum!"

Mein Griff um seine Schultern ist nun fast grob, als ich ihn von seiner Seitenlage auf den Rücken reiße und ihn schüttle, fast panisch an seinem weißen, zerknitterten Hemd zerre.

Mein Blick fällt auf sein von Emotion verzerrtes Gesicht und ich bemerke ein Glitzern in seinem Augenwinkel, als sich erst vereinzelt, dann gesammelt, Tränen über seine noch immer recht blassen Wangen bahnen.

Ich bin am Rand der Verzweiflung, als ich ihn schließlich aus meinem Griff befreie und panisch zur Zimmertüre renne um eine Schwester zu holen.

Ich laufe den Flur auf und ab und kann doch niemanden außer ein paar Patienten finden. Ich renne den Weg, von dem ich gekommen war zurück um auch die andere Seite abzusuchen, als ich aus dem Zimmer des Grafen ein Geräusch bemerke, gerade in dem Moment, als ich die geöffnete Zimmertüre passiere. Ich halte inne, drehe mich um und werfe einen Blick zurück in das Zimmer.

Des Grafen Bett ist leer.

„Graf!" rufe ich erschrocken und renne zurück in das Zimmer, sehe mich hektisch um. Das Zimmer ist leer und gerade, als ich davor bin, in Panik auszubrechen, bemerke ich, dass die Türe des kleinen Waschraumes in dem Zimmer offen steht.

Mit einem pochenden Herzen, so laut, dass ich das Gefühl habe, das ganze Krankenhaus damit wecken zu können, nähere ich mich der offen stehenden Türe und betrete den Raum gerade früh genug, um zu sehen, wie der Graf, mit Tränen überströmten und hassverzerrten Zügen die Klinge einer Schere zu seinem Gesicht erhebt. Es durchfährt mich wie ein Stromschlag, unfähig mich zu bewegen, und ich starre auf das, was sich mir darbietet, in Schock. Seine Bewegungen haben die Grazie verloren, die sie einst innehatten. Er handelt ruckartig, abgehackt. Er hat mich nicht bemerkt, weint noch immer und zittert am ganzen Körper als er sich selbst grob in sein langes braunes Haar packt und planlos und hektisch die Schere etwa auf Höhe seiner Schulter ansetzt, bevor die ersten Strähnen braunen Haares ungewürdigt über sein Seidenhemd gleiten und auf den gefliesten Boden und das Waschbecken sinken.

Ich verstehe nicht, was da vor sich geht und doch habe ich Angst, er könnte sich etwas antun, so tue ich das Erste was mir in den Sinn kommt. „Graf!" rufe ich, und kann das Beben aus meiner Stimme nicht heraushalten, bevor ich den überraschten Mann an seinem Arm packe und ihm die Schere entreiße und diese, begleitet von einem metallischen Klirren, auf den Zimmerboden des Schlafbereiches werfe.

Die Überraschung in seinem Blick weicht schneller als mir lieb ist erneut diesem Ausdruck von Kälte und Abscheu, wie er ihn mir sonst schenkt. Doch dieses Mal ist es anders. Ich weiß es schon, als die letzte Träne sein Kinn hinab rinnt und in seinem Bärtchen verschwindet und sich seine Lippen bewegen.

„Was soll das?!" schreit er mich zornig an und ich mache einen Schritt zurück. Wie lange hatte ich darauf gewartet, dass er endlich das Wort an mich richtet? Doch die Umstände, unter denen dies geschieht, hatte ich mir anders gewünscht…  
Ich glaube, ich habe ihn noch nie in meinem Leben so bedrohlich empfunden. Nicht einmal am Tage seines ‚Todes'.

„Was fällt dir ein?" fragt er erneut, macht einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich weiche erneut zurück, fühle jedoch nun die Wand des Waschraumes an meinem Rücken. „Hast du nicht langsam genug? Kannst du mir nicht endlich meinen Frieden lassen"  
Seine Worte klingen so kalt. So verächtlich, dass es mir selbst die Tränen in die Augen treibt. „Jeden Tag kommst du hierher. Jeden Tag sitzt du an meinem Bett und sprichst mit mir, obwohl ich keinen Wert auf deine Gesellschaft lege? Obwohl ich seit dem Tag, als du das erste Mal hier warst, dich keines Wortes und kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt habe?"

Ich habe Angst… ich habe wirklich Angst.

„Was willst du von mir? Habe ich dir nicht klipp und klar gesagt, dass du lediglich ein Werkzeug für mich warst? Also was willst du noch von mir!?"

Meine Lippen bewegen und mein Mund öffnet sich, doch ich bringe keinen Ton heraus. Ich zittere und habe das Gefühl, meine Beine tragen mich nicht mehr länger. Gerade jetzt, wo ich wirklich den Wunsch habe, zu fliehen. "Sag es mir!"

„I-ich…"

Ich kann kaum atmen, weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Die Antwort ist einfach und doch schwerer, als alles andere.

Mein Rücken kracht nun fast schmerzhaft gegen die geflieste Oberfläche der Wand, als er mich am Kragen packt und mir ganz nahe kommt.

„Sag es!"

„Ich… ich wollte…"

Meine Worte sind leise und zittrig und als ich in seine hasserfüllten Augen blicke, kann ich ihnen kaum Stand halten. Ich blicke zur Seite, fühle, dass er dies bemerkt, als er seinen Griff an meinem Kragen festigt. Ich zögere einen Augenblick und schließe die Augen. Es ist alles aus. Nicht nur, dass ich ihn nicht mehr wieder sehen wollte. Nun würde ich ihm alles offenbaren. Alles, was in meinem Herzen ist. Und er würde es brechen. Zum zweiten und letzten Mal.

„Ich… ich komme jeden Tag hierher…" beginne ich leise und versuche, die Tränen aus meinen Augen fernzuhalten, die doch bereits so schmerzhaft hinter meinen Lidern brennen. „…weil ich mir Sorgen um Euch mache. Ich will, dass es Euch gut geht, dass Ihr wieder auf die Beine kommt. Ich will, dass Ihr endlich das Glück findet, dass Euch all die Jahre verwehrt worden ist."

Meine Worte scheinen ihre Wirkung auf den Grafen zu haben. Wenn auch nicht auf die Weise, die ich mir gewünscht hätte. Sein Griff ist nach wie vor fest und grausam, doch auch ohne aufzusehen weiß ich, dass etwas in seinem Blick sich verändert hat. Und sei es nur, dass ein wenig von dem Zorn in seinen Augen verschwunden ist und seine Augenbraue sich, wie damals, in einer fragenden Geste leicht nach oben bewegt.

„Warum solltest du das wollen…?" höre ich seine Stimme, die nun etwas ruhiger klingt, und fühle seinen Atem leicht über meine Stirn streichen, durch mein Haar fahren.

Warum ich das will? Was für eine dumme Frage…

Weil jeder ein Recht auf sein Glück hat. Weil man ihm dieses Recht genommen hatte. Weil mein eigener Vater Schuld an seinem Unglück ist. Weil er mir viel bedeutet. Weil ich ihn wieder lächeln sehen möchte. Weil ich ihn vermisse. Weil ich seine Stimme wieder hören wollte. Weil ich nicht mehr mit Kälte gestraft werden möchte. Weil ich ihm nahe sein will. Weil…

„Weil… weil ich will, dass Ihr Euer Leben als Edmond Dantés führen könnt."

Und noch aus einem anderen Grund. Ein Grund der zu tief in meinem Herzen schlummert um rechtzeitig über meine Lippen zu treten. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht hätte ich es ihm sagen können, doch er kommt mir zuvor.

Ruckartig lässt er meinen Kragen los und weicht einige kleine Schritte zurück. Ich blicke überrascht auf, sehe ihn an und verspanne mich augenblicklich.

Die Tränen, die doch so kurz vorher verschwunden waren, laufen nun erneut ungehemmt über sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.

„Edmond Dantés…" flüstert er mit gesenktem Blick, den er langsam in Richtung des Spiegels über dem Waschbecken richtet. Seine Stirn runzelt sich, als er offenbar zweifelnd sein eigenes Spiegelbild betrachtet, es prüft. Fast so, als würde er einen ihm völlig fremden Menschen darin vorfinden.  
Seine Hand erhebt sich, fährt über seine Wange, sein Kinn, berührt seinen Bart und schließlich sein nun teilweise gekürztes, prachtvolles Haar.  
Ich bemerke, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich pressen und ein leichtes Zittern durch seinen Körper fährt.

„…das…" sagt er leise, blickt nun fest auf sein Spiegelbild. „Das ist nicht ‚Edmond Dantés'. /Das/ bin nicht /ich/." Seine Worte klingen erschreckend kalt. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl…

Als er wieder aufblickt liegt dieser Blick in seinen Augen, vor dem ich mich damals so sehr gefürchtet habe. Der Blick, von dem ich im Nachhinein dachte, er hätte Gankutsuou gehört.

„Edmond Dantés…ist tot…"

Und einen Sekundenbruchteil später kracht die Faust des Grafen gegen den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken, der in viele tausend Teile zersplittert und in einem Scherbenregen zu Boden rasselt.

Das ist das Letzte, das ich sehe, bevor alles um mich herum schwarz wird.

* * *

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, ist das erste, das ich sehe, eine weiße Zimmerdecke. Mein Rücken tut weh und mir ist ein wenig übel. 

Erst jetzt kommen die Erinnerungen an das Geschehene zurück und ruckartig setze ich mich auf, nur um daraufhin fast aus dem Bett zu fallen, in dem ich mich befinde. Mich mit meiner rechten Hand hinter mir abstützend, fahre ich mir mit meiner Linken über das Gesicht, durch mein Haar und blickte langsam und neugierig auf. Der Graf sitzt auf der Kante seines Bettes, in dem nun ich liege. Sein Haar ist nun wieder gleichmäßig lang, aber kürzer, reicht gerade noch knapp über seine Schultern und fällt in sein Gesicht, so dass ich seine Augen nicht sehen kann. Ich sage nichts, blicke lediglich zur leicht offen stehenden Türe des Waschraumes. Die Scherben sind verschwunden, die Schere liegt nicht mehr dort, wohin ich sie geworfen hatte. Aber ich bemerke auch seine rechte Hand, die in seinem Schoß ruht und die in einen sauberen, frischen Verband gewickelt ist, der lediglich seine Finger frei lässt.

Es war also kein Traum.

Weder die Tatsache, dass er endlich mit mir gesprochen hat. Noch der feste, unbarmherzige Griff an meinem Kragen. Oder seine hasserfüllten Augen und barschen Worte.

Ein Teil in mir würde am liebsten aus dem Bett springen und aus dieser Situation fliehen. Ich bedeute ihm nichts. Diesem furchtbaren, grausamen, sturen, ungehobelten, rachsüchtigen, einsamen und so tief verletzten Mann…  
Erneut ist ein Teil meines Herzens gestorben.

Gerade als ich wegsehen will, bemerke ich, dass seine Schultern beben. Er zittert. Ich sehe ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Sorge an und weiß nicht, wie ich mich jetzt verhalten soll.  
Aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht weglaufen kann. Dass ich nicht weglaufen will. Aus einem winzigen und doch alles bedeutenden Grund.

Ich schlucke schwer und öffne den Mund, stocke jedoch. Mein Vorhaben, ihn erneut mit ‚Graf' anzusprechen, scheint falsch. Er ist kein Graf. Nicht mehr. Er ist Edmond Dantés, auch wenn er selbst diesen Namen tot glaubt.

„Edmond…" flüstere ich leise, bin mir nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt ratsam und nicht zu gefährlich ist, ihn so zu nennen, und es kostet mich wahrlich allen Mut, den ich aufbringen kann. Alle Entschlossenheit, ihn überhaupt anzusprechen. Ich bemerke, wie er zusammenzuckt und sich unweigerlich verspannt, den Atem anhält. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er nicht gemerkt hat, dass ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin.

Einige Augenblicke lang, die mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen, sieht er mich nicht an und es sagt keiner von uns beiden ein Wort.

Es hat keinen Zweck. Alles woran ich noch geglaubt hatte, hat er in diesem einen Augenblick, wie den Spiegel, in unzählige Stücke zerschlagen.

Ich war so naiv. So naiv wie damals. Ich werde es nie lernen.

Ich werde nie derjenige sein, der ihn wirklich kennt. Eigentlich weiß ich so gut wie nichts über ihn. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, wie sehr er gelitten haben muss, doch verstehen werde ich es nie können. Niemand kann etwas so Grausames und Unmenschliches verstehen. Genauso wenig, wie ich es jemals begreifen werde, warum mein Vater ihm diese Last auf die Schultern gelegt hat, um rücksichtslos die Frau zu bekommen, in die er sich verliebt hatte. Oder wie Danglars seinen Kameraden für seine Stellung verkauft hat. Oder Villefort, der einen Unschuldigen ins Gefängnis gebracht hat, nur um seine Familienehre rein zu halten.

Ich werde es nie verstehen.

Ich werde /ihn/ nie verstehen.

Das weiß ich jetzt.

Und ich werde mich damit abfinden müssen.

Ich werde ihn nie mehr wieder sehen.

Schließlich breche ich die Stille, die nun wie ein schweres Tuch zwischen uns schwebt und schwinge die Beine über die Bettkante, suche mit meinen Blicken nach meinen Schuhen, die ich schließlich leicht unter das Bett geschoben vorfinde und in die ich, noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, schlüpfe. Ich kann seine Blicke auf meinem Nacken förmlich spüren und doch bleibt mein Mund, ebenso wie seine Lippen, verschlossen.

Ich fühle eine merkwürdige Kälte mein Herz umklammern als ich mit zitternden Händen mein Hemd richte und mir mein Jackett, welches über der Lehne eines beistehenden Stuhles hängt, wieder überstreife.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen…" richte ich an ihn. Nicht mehr. Jedes weitere Wort ist verschwendet. Meine Gesellschaft bedeutet ihm nichts. Meine Worte können ihn nicht erreichen.

„Lebt wohl, Monsieur Dantés…"

Ich versuche, so selbstischer wie irgend möglich zu klingen und doch kann ich das Zittern aus meiner Stimme nicht gänzlich heraushalten.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich ihn an, noch immer fällt ihm sein dunkles Haar über die Augen und ich kann nicht sagen, was er fühlt, was er denkt.  
Gerne hätte ich ihn noch ein letztes Mal angesehen, bevor sich unsere Wege endgültig trennen.

Wir werden uns nie wieder sehen. Kein überflüssiges Wort werde ich mehr an ihn richten. Nie mehr von Lucien's Arbeitstag berichten. Ihm nie mehr über die Artikel aus der Klatschpresse, für die Beauchamp nun arbeitet, erzählen. Ihn nicht mehr mit Peppo's Malheuren in der Model-Branche unterhalten. Und ich werde nicht mehr auf ein warmes Wort warten müssen. Auf einen freundlichen Blick oder auch nur die Andeutung eines Lächelns.

Ich weiß, es ist das Beste. Und ich bin mir sicher, er weiß es auch.

Ich bin nicht gut für ihn.

Und er ist nicht gut für mich.

Würde ich weiterhin hierher kommen, würde ich doch weiterhin keinen Einfluss auf ihn haben. Und ich würde daran zerbrechen. Er würde mich zerstören.

Deswegen ist das ein endgültiges Adieu…

Die Zeiten, die wir gemeinsam hatten, werde ich als eine schöne Erinnerung wertschätzen und niemals vergessen. Doch, wie er schon sagte, Edmond Dantés ist tot. Er ist vor so vielen Jahren im Chateau d'if gestorben. Ebenso wie der Graf von Monte Christo vor sechs Monaten.

„Adieu…" flüstere ich und gehe an ihm vorbei, rechne jedoch nicht mit der Hand, die sich plötzlich erhebt und nach meinem Arm greift.

„Geh' nicht…!"

Ich kann kaum glauben was ich da höre und bleibe wie angewurzelt stehen.

Meine Hand beginnt zu kribbeln, so fest ist sein Griff um mein Handgelenk.

Ich warte.

Und warte.

Und nichts geschieht.

Wieso bin immer ich es, der die Arbeit machen muss? Ich schließe die Augen und beiße mir auf die Unterlippe.

Ich warte noch einen Augenblick, doch kein weiteres Wort erreicht mein Ohr. „…warum?" frage ich schließlich und bin mir dabei nicht einmal sicher, ob ich überhaupt eine Antwort erwarten darf.

Und wie erwartet bleibt es wieder still. Ich blicke mir über die Schulter und sehe ihn noch immer auf der Bettkante sitzen. So verloren… so einsam und verlassen wirkt er auf mich.

Ich frage mich, wohin die Erhabenheit, die Grazie und diese strahlende Erscheinung verschwunden ist, die er doch noch vor knapp einem halben Jahr besessen hatte, und wende erneut meinen Blick von ihm ab.

Doch wir alle haben uns verändert.

Seit sechs Monaten ist nichts mehr, wie es einmal war.

„Wenn Ihr mir nichts zu sagen habt, dann l-…"

„Verlass mich nicht." antwortet er schließlich, leise, doch laut genug für mich, um es zu verstehen.

Ich hätte nicht überraschter sein können in diesem Moment. Ich schlucke schmerzhaft den Kloß, der sich in meinem Hals festgesetzt hat, herunter und sehe ihn schließlich an. Einige Strähnen seines braunen Haares fallen noch immer in sein Gesicht und doch sind diese beiden saphirblauen Augen nun einzig und allein auf mich gerichtet. Seine Züge sind weich und haben doch diesen Hauch Verzweiflung inne. Ich bemerke die Spuren auf seinen Wangen. Er hatte bis vor kurzem geweint.

Ich frage mich unweigerlich: Wegen mir?

Ich kämpfe mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung. Was soll ich tun? Er braucht mich nicht. Und doch bittet er mich, ihn nicht zu verlassen?

Was geht hier vor?

„…warum?" frage ich wieder und bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass es allmählich in ein zähes Frage-und-Antwort-Spiel auszuarten droht. Aber ich muss es wissen.

Und ebenso fällt er wieder in sein Schweigen zurück.

Ich hatte nie besonders viel Geduld und nun befinde ich mich nahe an der Grenze. Er war doch früher nicht so auf den Mund gefallen. Warum kann er mir nicht einfach sagen, was Sache ist? Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Und auch, wenn er mir damals mein Herz gebrochen hat, hat es mich auf eine Weise stärker gemacht. Egal was er mir nun sagen würde, ich würde darauf vorbereitet sein.  
Vorausgesetzt, er würde es mir sagen.

„...nun?" frage ich wieder und bin tatsächlich dabei, die Geduld zu verlieren.

Sein Griff um mein Handgelenk lockert sich und ich bemerke, wie er zittert. Wieder senkt er den Blick.

Nein… so geht das nicht…

Ich schließe die Augen und seufze, ziehe meinen Arm aus seinem Griff und mache Anstalten, einfach zu gehen. Gerade in diesem Augenblick steht er auf und greift mir an die Schulter, dreht mich ruckartig um und ehe ich mich versehe, befinde ich mich in seinen Armen. Er drückt mich an sich, fast bis an die Grenze, dass es schmerzt. So fest, dass ich sogar die Verbände auf seiner Brust durch sein Hemd spüren kann. Ich traue mich nicht, irgendetwas zu sagen. Geschweige denn, mich zu bewegen. Ich wage es nicht zu atmen…

Ich bleibe einfach still, rühre mich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle. Ich verharre regungslos in seinen nach der Krankenhauszeit überraschend kräftigen Armen. Sein Haar kitzelt meine Wange, sein Atem kriecht in meinen Kragen, streichelt meine Haut. Ein Schaudern durchfährt meinen Körper und doch hoffe ich, dass er es nicht merkt. Doch viel mehr noch,hoffe ich auf eine Erklärung für all das.

Etwas, das in der Lage ist, all die Fragen, die sich momentan in meinem Kopf befinden, zu beantworten. Meiner Seele und meinem Herzen endlich Frieden zu geben.

„…ich brauche dich…" flüstert er leise, seine Lippen nah an meinem Ohr.

Obwohl ich mir diese Reaktion versucht hatte, abzugewöhnen, schleicht sich unweigerlich die bekannte Röte in meine Wangen und doch bleibe ich still.

Wird er mir mehr erklären? Eine weitere Antwort geben? Oder wird er mich mit diesen Worten stehen lassen?

Er braucht mich… diese Worte… so sehr im Gegensatz zu dem, was er mir noch vor kurzem an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Was seine Blicke und Gesten mir über Monate zu verstehen gaben.

Seine Worte sind so leise…

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren…"

Er will mich nicht verlieren?

„Ich will nicht, dass mir noch einmal alles durch die Finger rinnt, das mir etwas bedeutet…"

Was hat das zu bedeuten…?

Seine linke Hand liegt nun auf dem unteren Bereich meines Rückens während seine rechte über mein Rückgrat nach oben über meine Schultern und meinen Hals in mein Haar fährt.  
Meine Knie werden weich. Mein Herz rast. Sogar schneller als das seine, das nun wieder so kräftig gegen seine Brust schlägt.

„Vergib mir… vergib mir, Albert… Ich will nicht noch einmal das verlieren, das ich am meisten liebe…"

Und das ist alles…

… alles was ich wissen muss.

Alles was ich brauche.

Alles was Bedeutung und Bestand hat.

Das ist alles.

**_To be continued…?_**

* * *

_**A/N:** Ich weiß, ich rutsche immer wieder von Gesülze in depressive Szenen rein. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch einigermaßen gefallen hat :) Meine erste Gankutsuou Fanfiction überhaupt. Und eventuell auch nicht die letzte._

_Das Ganze wirkt ziemlich unabgeschlossen, lässt aber auch Raum für ein zweites Kapitel. Mal sehen ob ich das noch schreibe :)_

_  
Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! _


End file.
